


blue corn moon

by gasmsinc



Series: sun sweet berries of the earth [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spirits, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gasmsinc/pseuds/gasmsinc
Summary: Patrick nods, looking smug, before he reaches into the basket to pull out another treat. This time it’s a pink Peep, which is nothing but pure sugar. Jonny watches in horror as Patrick takes a large bite of the marshmellow. However, to his absolute delight, Patrick spits the bite right out, giving Jonny a betrayed look like he personally made the Peep and gave it to him."You wanted to eat the Peep," says Jonny.Patrick’s bottom lip wobbles, sniffling.





	blue corn moon

**Author's Note:**

> this is super short and a week late, but i hope a little forest spirit will cheer us all up. see you all in october <3

It’s April and warm and Patrick is probably eight months pregnant, but who truly knows, it’s hard to tell. He’s fat with baby, so round that he waddles from place to place when he has the energy to, but he’s lovely, bright and glowing and so very happy, and unfortunately for Jonny, he’s discovered the joy of Easter candy.

“Chocolate can’t be good for the baby,” frowns Jonny.

Patrick snaps his teeth. His mouth is covered in chocolate from the chocolate bunny he was just devouring. Jonny should have never introduced him to Halloween, because Halloween is the reason why Patrick’s become obsessed with sweets and chocolate. His teeth are going to rot.

“Darling,” he sighs, picking up the discarded wrapper the bunny came in. “You’ll make yourself sick.”

 _Pup want_ says Patrick, which is his go-to saying for anything nowadays to get his way. When he wants something ee claims the baby wants it, which is possibly sort of true cravings wise, but Jonny knows that their baby doesn’t want to gorge itself on Easter chocolate.

This is all Sharpy’s fault, really, for dropping off an Easter basket in the first place. Patrick doesn’t even _understand_ the concept of Easter, but he damn well understands how to get a wrapper off a chocolate bar in less than a second flat.

“Jonny,” says Abby, where she’s hiding an Easter egg in some tall grass. “Chocolate won’t harm the baby.”

Jonny frowns harder.

Abby says, “He hasn’t eaten since December. Do you really think chocolate is going to harm the baby?”

Patrick nods, looking smug, before he reaches into the basket to pull out another treat. This time it’s a pink Peep, which is nothing but pure sugar. Jonny watches in horror as Patrick takes a large bite of the marshmellow. However, to his absolute delight, Patrick spits the bite right out, giving Jonny a betrayed look like he personally made the Peep and gave it to him.

“You wanted to eat the Peep,” says Jonny.

Patrick’s bottom lip wobbles, sniffling.

To Jonny’s relief and before Patrick starts crying, Sharpy arrives with Maddy and Sadie for their Easter egg hunt. They look lovely, in a pink and purple dress respectively, carrying decorated baskets.

Patrick’s distress completely evaporates at the sight of the girls. He loves them both so much that sometimes he gets overwhelmed when they visit and he cries. The feeling is mutual, from the way Maddy and Sadie drop their baskets to run to him and collapse in his arms.

Patrick gives each girl a kiss, before he glares at Jonny until Jonny gives in and makes all three of them flower crowns. They look the perfect image of angels, all dressed up in their dresses and crowns, even Patrick, who only agreed to wear clothes today because of the girls and because Jonny made sure to buy the prettiest white dress in the whole department store.

To Maddy and Sadie’s absolute delight, Patrick is able to lure some wild rabbits out of their hiding spot for the girls to cuddle and pet. It’s sickening how cute all three look, especially Patrick, fat with baby and glowing, surrounded by his rabbits and the deer who poke their heads out in interest.

“This is disgusting,” says Sharpy, as he proceeds to take hundreds of pictures.

The rabbits and deer hang around as Maddy and Sadie begin their egg hunt. Abby’s hidden the brightly colored eggs--some real, some plastic and filled with candy--in easy to find spots. Patrick sits by and watches the girls search for a minute, before he dumps out all of the candy in his Easter basket.

“The eggs are for Maddy and Sadie,” says Jonny, having to shoo a rabbit away from chewing on a Peep.

“I hid enough for Patrick too,” comments Abby, smiling.

Patrick looks smug again, but he grabs Jonny’s hand, smiling brightly, waddling as he starts the search. Jonny holds his hand, following along slowly, reaching down to pick up an egg because Patrick’s belly is too big for him to do it comfortably.

Patrick is good, only picking out a few eggs and allowing Sadie and Maddy to find the rest. He sits with the girls afterwards, sharing their candy, but avoiding the hard boil-eggs because he doesn’t enjoy the taste.

When it gets late and it’s time for the Sharps to leave, Patrick and Jonny walk them to their car, Patrick waddling and sniffling the whole way. He always gets upset when Maddy and Sadie leave, like he won’t ever see them again.

 _Good pup_ he tells them each as he buckles them into their seat, kissing their foreheads. When the Sharps’ car pulls away, Patrick sniffles.

 _Pup wants chocolate. Makes feel better_.

“The pup does not want chocolate,” says Jonny, guiding Patrick back towards the safest of the forest.

 _Pup needs chocolate_.

Jonny settles against a tree. He opens his arms, gently guiding Patrick down for a cuddle. Patrick is tired, he can tell. The spirit nestles down, pouting. Jonny reaches around him, settling his large hands on Patrick’s swollen belly.

The baby kicks at his hands.


End file.
